The Best Day
by Jedi Trace
Summary: One year before ANH. Luke Skywalker's younger cousin has a crush. Written in response to a challenge to write Sweaty!Luke from a female perspective.


**A/N: ** This was written in response to a challenge to write Sweaty!Luke from a female perspective.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Star Wars or Luke Skywalker. Unfortunately. ;)

* * *

**THE BEST DAY**

Standing in front of the dusty mirror, I straighten my new light blue shirt with trembling hands. My mom gave me this shirt when I turned fourteen last month and I saved it special for today.

My mom knocks at the door, "Kimmery? Are you ready?"

"Yes!" I call back, hoping my voice isn't shaking as much as my stupid hands. Blast! Maybe they'll stop once we get in the speeder.

No such luck.

Not only are my hands still shaking when we get to my aunt's home, but now my palms are damp. I wipe them on my pants while Mom hugs her older sister.

Aunt Beru smiles at me, like always, "Kimmery! How good to see you again. And look how you've grown."

"Thanks," I look around nervously. No one else seems to be here. My stomach sinks to my feet and I sigh with relief.

Aunt Beru is talking again, "Come inside. Dama, did I tell you about…"

I stop listening as I follow Mom into the dining area. We have blue milk and flatbread, as always. I'm already bored and my eyes wander to the ceiling. I wonder if they'll ever finish painting it?

A voice from the corridor, "Aunt Beru? Have you seen-?"

_Oh, kriff!_

He walks in…and my heart stops beating.

"Oh," he smiles. "Hi, Aunt Dama. Hi, Kimmery."

My heart starts again, pounding in my chest so loud I'm sure everyone can hear it. Stars, he's gorgeous.

My cousin Luke.

He's not _really_ my cousin, since Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru aren't his real parents. But they've always called us that. Technically, though, we aren't related at all.

He's saying something about going out to work on a condenser and Mom looks at me, "Why don't you take Kimmy with you? I'm sure she doesn't want to sit around with us old ladies all afternoon."

"It's _Kimmery,_ Mom," I hiss through clenched teeth. I hate it when she does that! I am way too old to be called 'Kimmy.'

Luke looks at me, "Sure. Come on."

Wait - he said _yes?_ Oh gods….

I stand up on wobbly knees and follow him outside to his landspeeder. He holds out his hand, "Need help?"

"No thanks," I squeak and climb in.

He gets in beside me and I blush. "Ready?" he smiles. I nod, blushing even harder because I'm blushing.

We take off and I sneak a couple of sideways glances at him. His wavy blonde hair whips around his face as he leans back casually, steering with only one hand. He drives fast….much faster than my older brother.

"Is something wrong?" he asks, looking down at my white-knuckled hands.

"No," I try to relax them. "It's just that we're going so fast."

"I can slow down," he offers.

"No - I'm fine. It's fun!" The wind is pressing his white tunic against his chest and I look away, blushing again. Gods, I hope he doesn't notice.

_Get a grip, Kimmery. He's going to think you're nothing but a scaredy-rat baby cousin._

He's only five years older than me and I don't think he has a girlfriend, but I've seen the way he looks at that Camie girl…and that horrible name she calls him. Stars, I hate her! I would _never_ call him that.

We reach the condenser and he pulls several tools from the back of the speeder. "This won't take long," he smiles.

He has the most amazing smile. And those eyes! I could spend the rest of my life looking into those blue eyes.

"Can you hold this for me?" he hands me a container full of some kind of black oil.

My palms are sweating again and I grip the container in both hands, "Sure."

He leans down to adjust something near the ground and I suddenly have the most spectacular view of his fitted pants. My knees go weak again.

He stands up - damn - and points to an opening on a side pipe, just above my head, "Can you reach to pour in the oil?"

_What?_

"Oh…sure," I reach up and –

_Stang-it!_

the container slips in my hands, pouring oil all down the front of my shirt.

_KARK!_

I want to die. I want to bury myself in the sand and _die!_

Luke pulls a utility rag from the speeder so fast I don't even see him move and starts wiping oil from my hands. "Are you all right?"

"Yes," I fight back tears.

Of course, I'm not. I am _mortified._ This has to be the absolute worst day of my entire life!

He finishes with my hands and looks at me, furrowing his eyebrows. "I'm sorry, but," he shifts awkwardly, "you'll have to take that shirt off. If that oil stays on your skin, it'll burn you."

_WHAT?_

"Here," he straightens, reaching for the front of his tunic. "You can wear mine."

He pulls it off and my mouth falls open.

_For the love of the Twin Suns…_

_He's beautiful._ His tanned chest muscles glisten with sweat in the sunlight as he hands me his tunic. "You can go around to the other side of the condenser to change. I won't look."

_Huh?_ Oh….I'd completely forgotten about my ruined blue shirt.

I change quickly. His tunic is ridiculously big on me and damp with sweat. But I don't care. It smells nice, not like my dad's clothes when they're sweaty.

I walk back around the condenser to see him loading tools back into the speeder. If it's possible, he's even more attractive from behind.

I –

_OW!_

stub my toe against a regulator valve sticking up from the ground.

I drop to one knee, clutching my foot, and Luke rushes over. "This just isn't your day, is it?" he asks. "Can you walk?"

"Um, I think-"

And then I think. _What if I can't?_

"Um, I don't think so," I lie, reminding myself to frown.

"No problem," Luke slips his arm around my shoulders and picks me up. Leaning into his toned arms, I rest my head on his bare shoulder. _I could die right now_, I grin.

He lowers me gently into the speeder and we start back home.

The wind blows sweat-damped hair against his face but he doesn't seem to notice. He looks over at me, "You okay, Kimmy?"

Moons and stars….he called me 'Kimmy.'

I blush, smiling, "I'm good!"

He smiles back, not the least bit self-conscious about the fact that he is only partially clothed. He drives slower this time, for my benefit probably, but I don't care.

I could stay in this speeder with him forever.

This is officially the best day of my entire life.

**End**


End file.
